Headslaps and Werewolves
by mionejaina561
Summary: For a Halloween challenge. Kirk experiences a werewolf before him and hilarity ensues! Kirk/McCoy bromance, no slash.


Werewolf - claws - cake – drool

"What planet are we on again?" Doctor Leonard McCoy asked when the Captain, Jim Kirk, looked at him glaring.

"Can you for once not grumble about being on an away team?" Kirk muttered, as Spock ran his scanner over the various plant life they were in the mist of.

"Agreed Doctor, while this may be a Class M planet, it hold no record of inhabited life." Spock replied, only to get a dirty glare from the doctor in return.

"With Jim's luck, we will get into something and soon."

"Hey, I do not attract trouble that much," Jim said defensively while Uhura snorted. "Mutineers all of you!"

The purples and pinks of the sky swirled together, as the sun set suddenly, creating an eerie glow across the grassland. Jim felt goosebumps rise up on his skin, an distinct bad feeling arising within his gut. His gut feeling never ceased to fail him, even of this piece of cake mission Starfleet sent them on.

"Jim, I think we better get out of here…" McCoy said when the blue tinged cloud separated and a full blood red moon appeared. The wind whipped up when howling was heard in the distance, causing the away team to exchange worried glances.

The howling got closer, when a shadow appeared over the ridge against the moon, its shape transforming from what Jim deduced was human.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jim said, backing away carefully with the rest of his crew, pointing at the thing that was growing closer to them.

"Well, Jim it has claws, is transforming and there is a full moon," McCoy said, getting out his communicator so they could be beamed back up before something bad happened to the captain…again.

"Doctor, I must disagree. Is this what you would deem a werewolf which was never proved?" Spock asked when the three humans glared at him.

"You obviously were never subjected t Halloween stories as a kid," the doctor muttered when the thing started galloping toward them. "Jim…"

"I hear ya Bones!" Jim said, grabbing his communicator, opening it up only to hear static. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I am afraid that the atmosphere is causing the communication disturbance. It is logical to deduce that the minerals around the mountains are causing the transference. If we move eastward, I am sure that we could be out of the interference." Spock said when the only living being on the planet closed in on them.

"Spock?"

"Yes Captain?" 

"Run." Three set of eyes widened on the creature approaching them, turning back and running as fast as they could to where they could be beamed up to the Enterprise. Jim turned his head back, only to see what he would consider a legend, the werewolf following them.

"Bones?"

"Whatever you do, Jim ,do not get bitten by it."

"I don't plan on it. I thought these things only happened on Earth."

"Again Captain, there is no such thing…"

"Spock?" Uhura spoke up, breathing hard.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Werewolves are real. Logic would dictate that is exactly what is following us." Spock remained quiet, until he stopped, opening his communicator. The other three also stopped where he was, hands on knee, breathing hard.

"That thing is fast," Jim exclaimed as it neared them once more, the drool coming off its fangs visible in the eerie moonlight. "Nice doggie…"

"Jim…" Bones warned when the werewolf leap at them, only to leap onto thin air as the four humans were transported at that very moment back to the Enterprise. Jim had never been so happy to see Scotty and Chekov in his life, and then promptly passed out.

As McCoy groaned, catching his friend as he slumped to the floor, blood seeping through his tunic. Apparently the werewolf had gotten its target when he dragged Jim to sickbay.

Jim awoke hours later, in the Med bay, on a biobed, which was nothing new. To anyone, especially the scowling people at his bedside. Audrey looked absolutely livid when Bones came around to check his vitals.

"So am I gonna become a werewolf?" Jim asked, getting a hard punch from his girlfriend.

"Thank goodness no. The thing only scratched you, not bit you." Bones replied, tri corder running over his body once more. "The last thing this ship needs is a transforming captain."

"How is it that the one time I am left in command of the ship that you guys see a real werewolf?" Audrey inquired voice on the edge of the whine she had acquired in his time around Jim.

"My luck?" 

"Your luck is to get injured on every away mission, planet inhabited or not." Bones said gruffly, as blue eyes looked at his girlfriend who just glared back.

"So I take we aren't going back to that planet anytime soon?" Audrey and Bones both slapped his upside the head.

"Absolutely not!"

"Man and I thought it would be cool to be a werewolf." Another round of head slaps came his way.

"Only you, Jim, only you."


End file.
